The supporting structure of cable management arms has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,795 B2, granted to Dubon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,398 B2, granted to Bridges et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,667 B1, granted to Baiza et al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,554,819 B2; 7,712,615 B2; 8,231,014 B2; and 8,251,321 B2, granted to Chen et al. The above-mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference.
However, the foregoing supporting structures for cable management arms leave room for improvement especially in terms of the convenience of installation and use. In view of this, the inventor of the present invention envisioned designing a more simple supporting structure.